Modern network architectures typically struggle to keep up with bandwidth demands of users as user expectations for bandwidth continually increases amid ever evolving bandwidth hungry applications. In certain cases, user's equipment can become so burdened with traffic that the user's equipment does not perform well. For example, to the dismay of a respective user, one or more user applications may become inordinately slow to respond due to the inability to handle too many packets.